


Christmas Move

by scaryfangirl2001



Series: Cade Neighbors [1]
Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Christmas Decorations, F/F, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 23:14:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20266105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaryfangirl2001/pseuds/scaryfangirl2001
Summary: Cat moves in next door and takes Christmas decorating very seriously. It sparks something in Jade. They get competitive.





	Christmas Move

Cat is thirty-five when she gets her first house. She takes her first flight from Oklahoma to Hollywood and gets settled into the house in mid-December. She’s a homely woman with strange tastes. Being separated from her family is a weird feeling, but she decides the best thing to do is to go all out for Christmas decorations.

She’s tame when it comes to the rest of her family, but she’s more extravagant than anyone else in this neighborhood. She hasn’t yet met her next-door neighbor. In fact, she only knows three things.

1\. Her last name is West, as it says on the mailbox.

2\. She’s roughly Cat’s age, as evidenced by the woman clinging to her roof next door.

3\. Finally, she’s very competitive. Cat has a giant plastic toothbrush along her roof. In retaliation, West has frozen strings of toothpaste hanging off the gutters.

Cat already likes her.


End file.
